


RPF fics

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Facial, Fivesome, Foot Fetish, M/M, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, foot job, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Just a few RPF fics from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get used to is, I learned from writing these that I am not into Real person fiction.

It had been a long day of shooting, hot sun, and hours on their feet. Tyler and Dylan are trying to unwind after such a tiring day, both stripped down to lose some of the excess heat. Tyler is in nothing but an old pair of ratty boxers while Dylan is dressed more conservatively in a threadbare t-shirt and boxer-briefs and socks. They're sitting next each other, but with a seat open between for more cooling, sipping on cold beers.

“I am beat.” Dylan lets out with a sigh. He groans as he lifts one of his feet, pulling off the dank sock and massaging his foot. The action has Tyler’s immediate attention. Of course he knows his friend is good looking, but ever since he saw Dylan’s bare feet stepping out of that tub of water last year he hasn’t been able to get them out of his mind. They’re sexy feet, pale and long, pink toes and veiny tops, he wants to touch them. “My feet are killing me.” Dylan moans, the sound going straight to Tyler’s dick. Not the best place at the moment.

“I-” Tyler starts but has to swallow around a lump in his throat. “I could massage them for you?” It comes out a little strangely but Dylan is already nodding and placing his feet in Tyler’s lap, narrowly missing his friends half hard cock. Tyler picks up Dylan’s right foot and holds it higher, Dylan retracts to make the movement easier. Dylan’s feet are warm and soft underneath his thumbs as he works them into the sole. Dylan moans and Tyler’s cock goes from half mast to full in seconds. Tyler switches feet and soon Dylan has fallen asleep. “Dylan?” Tyler tries to get his friends attention but there is no answer. Tyler lifts Dylan’s foot to his face, Dylan’s scent is strong as he holds the toes to his nose.

“Fuck.” Tyler can’t help the moan he lets out. To make sure his friend it out cold he briefly licks the big toe, when Dylan doesn’t react Tyler takes the toe into his mouth, sucking on it. It tastes so much better than he imagined. Soon he’s taking Dylan’s other toes into his mouth and fucking in between with his tongue. He pops them out of his mouth and looks to his friends face, his pink mouth has fallen open, but he shows no sign of waking up.

Tyler licks up the sole, kissing and worshipping the foot. Soon he moves on to Dylan’s other foot and gives it the same treatment. Tyler can’t take it anymore his cock is rock hard and tenting his boxers, he removes himself from the couch and takes them off, his cock bounces in the cool air. Tyler returns to the couch but takes a seat on the arm, taking on of Dylan’s feet he starts rubbing off against it. Spit isn’t the greatest lube but it works well enough for this. Tyler slaps the head of his cock against the sole of the foot and then begins pumping his hips. He moans every time Dylan’s toes hit the head of his cock. They curl every now and then giving Tyler a sexy and cute image.

He grabs Dylan’s ankles and puts his feet together, making a tight channel for him to fuck into. It feels amazing. He looks on his friends innocent sleeping face as he fucks his feet and wonders how he hasn’t woken up yet. Tyler drops Dylan’s feet a couple inches and begin working his cock in between his toes. Each toe caresses his cock head and shaft as he fucks them and Tyler is close, so close.

“Ugh!” He comes, painting Dylan’s feet in globs of white cum, some of his cumshot reaching into the hairs of Dylan’s leg. Tyler isn’t sure what to do, but Dylan is still a sleep. He goes back to massaging his friends (no longer virgin) feet while silently freaking out, and then freaking out more when he realizes that he just massaged his come into his friends feet. He jumps off of the couch and is putting on his boxers before Dylan can wake up. He moves to the restroom of the trailer looking for wet naps or towel. When he returns Dylan is stretching, waking up.

“Man, I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.” Dylan says with a laugh. “That must have been some foot massage.”

“Yeah, but I’m glad it helped.” Tyler tries to gauge his friend but ends up sitting next to him once again. Dylan stretches on last time and Tyler studies him and that’s when he notices that the cum that he had gotten on Dylan’s leg is missing, and he hadn’t touched it.

“Do you want me to do you next?” Dylan looks at him with a smile on his face and the residue of cum on his lips.


	2. Hoechlin/Cody/Sprayberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested threesome - Hoechlin/Cody/Sprayberry

“Fuck, your ass is amazing, Dyl.” Cody punctuates his compliment with a hard thrust and a grind of his hips into the younger man below him. Dylan moans but looks off to the side trying to avoid eye contact. Cody smirks at that. Dylan is laying on his back, his legs spread wide as Cody fucks him. “Are you blushing?” Cody can clearly see the red tinged cheeks of his face.

“N-no. Shut up and fuck me!” Dylan growls willing away the blush, but Cody’s hand on his thick hard cock has him moaning again.

“Oh, come on baby, you know I’m gonna fuck you. This big dick loves your tight sexy ass.” Cody hadn’t realized that Dylan liked dirty talk, but by the way his ass squeezes Cody’s cock and his cock leaks, he likes it, a lot. “Fuck baby, look how sexy you are taking my cock. Do you like the way it feels taking every inch?”

“By the way he’s moaning, I’d say he loves it.” They both jump at hearing a new voice. Cody turns around and sees Hoechlin. He’s leaning against the doorway, his tight jeans accentuating the long line of his legs and trim waist, his white v-neck is tight from the muscles underneath, dark chest hair peaks out from the cut oft he collar, Cody licks his lips. Cody had pulled out of Dylan when they first noticed Tyler’s presence and Hoechlin’s eyes are narrowed on Dylan’s ass leaking lube and Cody’s shiny lube covered cock.

“Hey, Superman!” Dylan jumps up front he bed. He walks quickly over without single clue in his gait that he was just being fucked….Cody is going to fix that.

“Hey, Superboy.” Hoechlin smiles as the other Clark Kent hugs him tightly. “So, it looks like I don’t need to ask how you’ve been doing. Cody’s obviously been taking good care of you.” Hoechlin’s hands trail down Dylan’s back feelings he strong muscles and stop at the muscle ass. He gropes both cheeks and then spreads them giving Cody a good view of the reddened hole he was just fucking. “Mind if I join?” Hoechlin’s gaze is on Cody’s face, he’s asking him permission but it’s Dylan that answers.

“Cody doesn’t really like to share, later?” Hoechlin looks down at the younger man and kisses him long and deep, his tongue delving in to Dylan’s mouth and tasting….ass?

“I have an idea.” The look Hoechlin’s sends to Cody, makes his cock twitch.

/\/\/\/\

“Fuck him harder!” Dylan yells. “Fuck he feels so good.”

“Of course super boy!” Cody is between the two supermen. He’s balls deep in Dylan, while Hoechlin is balls deep in him. As Hoechlin fucks him, he in turn fucks Dylan below him. Goddamn, he thinks he might blow soon. Hoechlin’s really knows how to fuck. The drag of Hoechlin’s cock as it pulls out his ass, and then the hard thrust of it back in aimed to rub his prostate with every inch of the cock, feels amazing. Hoechlin quickly turns that into jack hammer thrust. Pistoning his cock into and out of Cody, the poor guy can only sit back and take it, as he is basically used as a fleshlight and a dildo for the two men around him.

“I have an idea.” Hoechlin’s says, he’s calmed down his fucking so the two below him can hear. “I say whoever comes first, gets bukkaked by the other two.” Cody squeezes his ass at the idea. “Is that a yes Cody?”

“Hell yeah.” Cody nods, he’s gonna make sure it’s Dylan.

“Dylan?” Hoechlin asks over Cody’s shoulder. Dylan nods enthusiastically. “Great.” Hoechlin smiles and swivels his hips, grinding his cock into Cody, making him moan. “I think I know who’s going to be covered in cum.” The three continue their fuck, but Hoechlin was right, Cody is desperately close to coming, the onslaught on his ass and cock are getting to be too much, he doesn’t want to lose, he moves his hands to Dylan’s cock and begins to stroke the member. Dylan spasms around his cock, Cody curses as he nearly creams the tight pink hole. Regrouping he moves his hands to Dylan’s nipples and pinches them, pebbling them into hard buds. Hoechlin sees the act and moves his own hands to Cody’s nipples and begins the same treatment.

“Shit, that’s not good!” Cody moans in pleasure as his nipples are pinched and cock inside of him continues to pound pleasure into his bloodstream. He gets on last thought, but its dangerous, if he’s not careful he’ll end up losing. Cody reaches his hand behind him and groups around Hoechlin’s bubble butt. It takes a couple of tries, but finally he has a full palm of Hoechlin’s ass cheek, he pulls the body toward him, and Hoechlin gets the idea.

 

“Giving up in style Cody?” Hoechlin asks as he scoots forward on his knees, he’s deeper in Cody than anyone has ever been. “I’ll fuck the cum right out of you and then, I’ll come on that pretty face of yours, fuck you look so hot covered in cu-um! FUUUCK!” Hoechlin’s yells out at he cums, emptying his balls inside of Cody’s ass.

Cody knew he had to switch targets, if he could get Hoechlin picturing the bukkake he’d be too distracted to notice Cody easing his finger into his ass. The second it breached Hoechlin, Cody tweaked his finger and pressed on Hoechlin’s prostate.

“Fuck, man.” Hoechlin pulls out of Cody, a small glob of cum comes out with it. Hoechlin wipes his hand over Cody’s ass to collect it and then strokes his cock to gather the spent cum and ass off of it, he brings the mixture to his mouth and licks it clean. “A deals a deal.” Hoechlin gets off of the bed and kneels on the floor.

Dylan gets with the program after walking stiltedly to Hoechlin. Cody and Dylan stroke their cocks aimed at Hoechlin’s face. He looks up at the two and smirks, before they know it Hoechlin has his hands between their legs, each middle finger deep in their asses and pressing on their prostate.

“Shit!”

“Fuck!” They yell as they cum, spraying their jizz all over Hoechlin’s face. Volleys of cum paint his cheeks, forehead, mouth, even his hair, and of course his beard. His dark facial hair highlights the globs of spent cum on his face. Hoechlin’s shit-eating grin stays on his face until Cody remembers that their is still one load left. Cody turns around and stands over him, his ass over Hoechlin’s handsome cum covered face. He pulls his ass cheeks apart and carefully begins to push, Hoechlin’s load comes out of his ass in dribbles and then in spurts as Cody pushes the last load of Hoechlin’s bukkake onto his face. Dylan watches as Hoechlin opens his mouth to take in his load.

Cody smirks thinking he’s won, when Hoechlin wraps an arm around his waist and brings his ass onto his face. Cody swears as his ass is violated by a talented tongue, he looks down, sees Hoechlin’s ripped body his chest is covered in cum as well, following the abs down though he sees that Hoechlin is already hard again.

This time Hoechlin’s in the middle


	3. Three guys and two girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Ian, and Tyler have some fun with a couple of lady friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that picture of Ryan Kelley naked on instagram. I had some ADHD thoughts about it.
> 
> As this was my rando thoughts, its not written well.

So obvi we have Ryan, Tyler and Ian on a boat with a couple of ladies (I only thought of two cause I only saw two). Ryan gets it in his head to take the picture and those ladies aint tryin’ to stop him, who wouldn’t want a chance to ogle Ryan Kelley naked. So, Ryan has Ian take the picture, Tyler is back there sitting with the ladies, one of the woman (the one who’s more into him) has his arm around her and her friend friend is looking over the seat of the baot to get a better look of Ryan while he walks back over to them, Ian has walked off to put the phone away, anyway, The last few feet to get back to the seat Ryan doesn’t cover himself giving his lady friend and Tyler a great few of his cock as it swings between his thighs. He reaches down for his shorts to put them back on but, Lady friend tells him that its a shame for him to wear clothes, besides completely nude means no tan lines.

Ryan considers this but mentions that he doesn’t want to be the only one naked (he makes brief contact with Tyler) but lady friend acts first she begins to unlace her bikini top and exposes her breasts, a sight that Ryan begins to enjoy (his cock begins to chub up. Lady friend looks at the other woman as she removed her bikini bottoms and Lady’s friend begins to take off her bikini as well. When both of the woman are naked they and Ryan all look at Tyler. Now Tyler the modest boy he is gives a kind of what am I getting into smile as he pulls off his shirt. He stand up from the seat and three pairs of eyes watch as he unties his shorts and drops them to the floor. Ryan’s cock has completely hardened by the sight in front of him and Tyler steps out of the shorts, leaves them on the floor in a puddle of fabric and sits back down on the seat. Knowing exactly where all of this nudity will lead. Ladies friend Straddles Tyler’s lab and begins to make out with him.Lady friend and Ryan begin to make out too though they are standing. 

Tyler gets hard and moves so he is lying along the seat of the boat and Lady’s friend sinks down onto his cock and rides it like her life depends on it. See what going on, Lady friend gets on all fours on the seat (from her position she has a great view of Tyler deep dicking her friend) and Ryan enters her, he fucks her doggy style thrusting so hard that her face mashes into Tyler’s ass, she begins to lick Tyler’s balls while her friend continues to ride him. Tyler is palming Lady’s friend’s tits and pinching her nipples. This is what Ian sees when he returns.

Ian not wanting to be left out and, Lady’s friend with an unoccupied mouth gets an idea, he undresses, Ryan and Lady’s friends eyes are on him, and he swings one leg over Tyler so his his ass and balls are nearly in Tyler’s face, Ian grabs Lady’s friend by the back of the head and pull her down to his cock. She takes it into her mouth and sucks on it. Now Tyler has been having his balls licked and sucked by Lady friend so he’s been doing a dirty grind into the woman on top of him and it feels so good, but with Ian’s ball right there in front of him he can’t help but imagine what it would be like to have a taste himself. So Tyler uses his elbows to hold himself up while he raises his upper body so he can reach Ian’s balls, There big and fuzzy and Tyler licks right between the two balls. Ian moans “Fuck Tyler” and then uses his other hand to get Tyler closer. Tyler and Lady’s friend make kinda, more like their bottom lips meet as she Gets to the base of Ian’s cock and Tyler starts licking more and more of Ian’s balls.

Lady friend has started to go lower on Tyler and has started to lick and suck on the rim of his asshole. He moans sending vibrations into Ian’s balls making the older man pull out before he comes. Wanting more, Ian shuffles himself and pulls open his cheeks so his ass and his asshole are exposed to Tyler’s mouth, after a second or two of hesitation Ian feels Tyler’s tongue as it works against his hole.

Ryan has continued to fuck Lady friend and she cums, she’s too sensitive for Ryan’s large thick cock, she moves off of Ryan and wobble walks away from the four, Ryan looks at Tyler’s hairy ass, and sees the shine of spit between his cheeks, he pulls the cheeks open and looks at Tyler tight hole. He had always thought Tyler had a great looking ass, but now he wonders how it feels, Without much preamble Ryan works his cock into Tyler’s ass inch by inch until his balls are up against Tyler’s ass cheeks. Both Ryan, Ian, and Lady’s friend all say “Fuck, Tyler” and that is where the fantasy ended.


End file.
